I'm a Mutant
by Elfprinzess
Summary: Tony is a mutant and others find out when he is injured. Just a random oneshot that I wanted to write to get out of my head. Please read and review


**This is just a oneshot thing that I got stuck in my head and needed to get out. Crossover with NCIS and X-Men, but it only mentions mutants, none of the characters or plot of X-Men. No spoilers, for either, except NCIS; Ziva not Kate, if you don't know about that then it doesn't say what happened, but you know something happened.**

**I don't own anything you recognise.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

><p>"Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked as he strolled into the bullpen, noticing his senior field agent missing.<p>

"Ah, don't know boss. He hasn't turned up yet. He's not answering his mobile or home phone either." McGee reported, sounding like he was dobbing Tony in, even when something could actually be wrong.

Gibbs growled, and pulled his mobile out, just as it started ringing. He sighed and flipped it open, "Gibbs."

"Ah, hey boss." Tony's voice drifted into his ear.

Gibbs could hear an edge to Tony's voice, like the agent was in pain but hiding it. "DiNozzo, where the hell are you?"

"I'm at home boss, but I, ah, I need a little help. Can you come over please?" Tony asked, sounding nervous and in pain now.

"We're on our way." Gibbs barked, and went to hang up.

"No!" Tony said, sounding scared. He then groaned as his movement or sudden exclamation caused pain from whatever injury he had received. "Just you Gibbs, please? No-one else."

"Fine DiNozzo, I'll be there in 10 minutes." Gibbs slammed his phone shut and turned to Ziva and McGee who were grabbing their gear. "Sit down. Finish your reports." Gibbs ordered them.

The pair sat down, but looked a little put out. "Boss?" McGee asked.

"Stay here and finish your reports." He repeated, entering the elevator and leaving NCIS headquarters.

* * *

><p>"DiNozzo?" Gibbs called out, opening the door. DiNozzo had given the older man a spare key a while ago, and this was one of the rare times that Gibbs had had to use it. He was answered with a groan from the bedroom. Gibbs walked through the lounge room and kitchen, noticing the broken bowl on the floor and the knocked down photo frames. The furniture was also knocked around, as if everything was pushed around. He walked into the bedroom to find the lights off and curtains drawn shut, leaving the room in darkness. There was a huddled shape on the bed, looking misshaped and oddly deformed.<p>

"Tony?" Gibbs asked again.

"Gibbs. Before you turn the light on, I gotta tell you something." Tony started to say. Gibbs raised an eyebrow but flipped the light switch on, causing electric light to illuminate the room. "Wait!" Tony yelled, jerking upright. He then gasped in pain and collapsed back onto his bed onto his stomach, groaning in pain.

Gibbs stared in shock. Tony wasn't wearing a top, revealing his bare back to Gibbs. Protruding out of his shoulder blades were two big wings. The wings were white and the feathers were ruffled and sticking up all over the place. Gibbs was only still for a moment, before jumping into action. Covering his back were slashes and some cuts still had glass inside of it. The scratches were all over his arms, chest, back and wings. Blood was leaking out of the lacerations at an alarming pace, causing Gibbs to pull the sheets off the ground and press them over the worst cuts, on his wings and back. Leaning against the sheets, and holding them in place with one hand, he flipped his phone out and dialled Ducky.

"Autopsy." Donald Mallard answered.

"Duck, I need you to come over to DiNozzo's place, now. Bring your first-aid kit; Tony's been hurt." Gibbs explained.

"I'm on my way." Ducky told the man gravely before hanging up.

"No, no-one else should know." Tony groaned, struggling to sit up.

"Tony, lay down. Ducky will be here and patch you up. We're not going to tell anyone else about your wings." Gibbs reassured the man, realising why the agent was worried.

"I'm sorry for lying Gibbs, but people aren't that accepting of mutants at the moment." Tony muttered, shifting from a curled up ball to lying on his stomach and twisting his head to look at Gibbs. "I'm sorry for calling you out here, I couldn't go to a hospital, and didn't know who else to turn to." Tony muttered.

"Don't worry about it Tony, but you've got a lot of explaining to do. Who else knows?" Gibbs asked, curious.

Tony dropped his head to lay face down on the bed, relaxing instead of keeping his head turned towards Gibbs. "Abby knows, and my doctor, Brad Pitt." Tony groaned, as Gibbs put a little more pressure on the wounds, as the blood began soaking the sheets.

"How'd they find out?" Gibbs asked, wanting to keep the man awake, and his mind off the pain.

"I needed my doctor to know, my bones are different to normal bones when my wings are out. And when my wings are out I heal faster. Abby caught me with my wings out." Tony explained. He felt Gibb's questioning glare and chuckled slightly, "I can have them out or in, when they're in; they look like tattoos on my back. I'll show you once they've healed." He promised.

Gibbs' phone rang, he flipped it open, "What?"

"Boss, is Tony OK?" McGee asked, as horns blared in the background.

"I thought I told you two to stay in the office?" Gibbs growled.

"We are worried for Tony, Gibbs. We are a team, are we not? We do not keep secrets, and we do not hide from each other." Ziva said on the phone, as she drove.

Gibbs sighed and put the phone on speaker. "Tony, they're on their way here." Gibbs told him.

"No, what?" Tony asked, bolting upright again, obviously not thinking. He then groaned in pain and collapsed back on bed. "I've got to stop doing that." He muttered to himself. "Listen guys, I just got a little cut up, Ducky's on his way and will patch me up. I'm fine." Tony told them, trying to sound normal.

"Gibbs?" Ziva asked, wanting the older agent to tell them what was really going on.

"DiNozzo's bleeding lots, but Ducky should be here in a couple of minutes and will be able to tell us if he'll be fine or not. The door is open for when you get here. DiNozzo's got something to share with you both." Gibbs told them, before hanging up.

"Boss?" Tony asked, sounding worried.

"They're right Tony. They're your team members. The fact that they disobeyed my direct order to stay to come check on you just shows they care for you. This won't change their views on you." Gibbs told him, just as Ducky walked into the apartment.

"OK boss, but can you tell them, or stop them until Ducky finishes, so I can explain without laying on my stomach on my bed?" Tony asked, before Ducky walked in.

Gibbs nodded, just as Ducky called out, "Jethro? Anthony?"

"In the bedroom." Gibbs replied. Tony groaned and buried his face into his bed, worried about the doctor's reaction to his mutation.

Ducky walked in. "Oh dear, what did you do yourself, my boy?" Ducky asked, pausing for only a minute to take in his wings.

"Flew through a window." Tony spoke into the bed, coming out slightly muffled.

"That was not very smart, now was it my dear boy. It reminds me of a time when a young dog a friend of mine used to own. He would run around like crazy when –" Ducky started to ramble.

"Duck, can you do less talking and more stitching?" Gibbs interrupted, gesturing with a hand to Tony's back.

"Of course. I will need a little help Jethro." Ducky told the man.

"Ziva and McGee are on their way here too." Gibbs told the man, pulling the sheet away to reveal the wounds, most having stopped bleeding and started to clot.

"Good, the more the merrier, I always say. Now first things first, Anthony forgive me but I have to disinfect the wounds before wrapping them up, and some of them will require stitching." Ducky apologised, pulling the alcoholic disinfectant and some bandages out, along with a needle and the thread.

There was a sound at the door, and Gibbs left to go greet Ziva and McGee. Tony heard him stopping them in the lounge room and starting to explain the situation.

Ducky started with Tony's arms, pouring the liquid over the wounds then wrapping them, moving systematically up each arm, and his back, before moving to his wings. The whole time Ducky was rambling about some story or other about a man going through glass, or flying or something. "Anthony my boy, I am moving to your wings now, is there anything about them that I need to know, or should I just treat them like normal bird wings?"

"You need to search through the feathers for glass, as well as removing the glass in the muscular bit along the top of the wings. Just treat them like normal bird wings, they are basically the same." Tony groaned, as Ducky ran gentle hands along the wings, and stretching the left one out straight.

"Sorry my boy, I need them straight to work on them. Do you need something to support them?" Ducky asked.

"No, but it might be easier to get someone else to come in and comb the wings for glass. I'm afraid to move in case of getting my feathers shredded." Tony suggested, giving a nervous laugh.

"Of course my boy, I'll ask Ziva to come in, Timothy would be too nervous and Gibbs may be a little too uncomfortable for you." Ducky said, moving out of the room briefly.

Moments later he returned, with Ziva. She stared at Tony momentarily. "Tony, are you OK?" she asked, her voice soft with worry.

"Yeah, I take it Gibbs explained?" Tony asked.

"Briefly. Just that you were injured, and a mutant." Ziva explained, moving silently to stand at his side.

"Ziva my dear, if you could clean his wings of glass? It would be extremely appreciated." Ducky asked, gesturing to the wing stretched out. Ziva nodded, and moved to stand at Tony's legs, as Ducky moved to the opposite side of his wings, to begin pulling the glass out and stitching the wounds up.

Ziva gently ran her fingers over the feathers, smoothing them and gently rearranging them into their normal position, instead of the way they were on angles, sticking out everywhere. As she straightened them, she gently shook his feathers out, clearing them of glass. The shards of glass dropped onto the carpet below, where they were ignored as Ziva silently promised to vacuum. "Tony, where do you hide these?" she asked, as Ducky stitched the wings and Tony was laying tense on the bed, struggling to avoid groaning and moving in pain.

"I can kind of retract them into my back, and they just look like tattoos on my shoulder blades." He gritted out, before biting down on the mattress beneath him, as Ducky removed a particularly large piece of glass from the wing.

"Sorry Anthony, it had to be done." Ducky announced, before going on to ramble about a bird that he rescued and had to stitch up just like he was stitching up Tony then. After a while, Ducky moved to the other side of Tony's bed, and stretched out his other wing. Ziva finished cleaning his wings out, and straightening the feathers and stood from where she had been kneeling. She placed a hand briefly on his shoulder in a comforting gesture before moving to the other side, kneeling down and clearing the other wing.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Ducky left Tony's bedroom and entered the lounge room where McGee was sitting awkwardly on the couch and Gibbs was pacing.<p>

"You can relax Jethro, the boy will be fine. Ziva is helping him up and into the bathroom to clean the blood off his back while I came to give you the report on his wounds. His multiple lacerations have been cleaned and stitched up, and need to be kept clean, dry and covered. His wings will have to stay out to heal, so he'll have to take some time off."

"I'll be back next week, you don't need to worry boss." Tony said, entering the room, just behind Ziva. His wings were curled up behind him, moving closer to him so he could fit through the doorway then expanding slightly as he entered the larger room.

"Tony?" McGee asked, the only one not having seen Tony with his wings out yet. "You OK?"

"Yeah, i just flew into a window, don't worry about it. Certainly not my first time." Tony said, grinning and letting out a laugh. "Last time was worse though." Tony added as a second-thought.

"You'll be away a lot longer than a week my boy." Ducky informed them.

Tony shook his head. "Nah Ducky, I heal faster when my wings are out. If I leave them in then I heal at a normal pace, but put them out and poof, I'm all better!" Tony grinned, a little nervous.

"Where do they go when they're in?" McGee asked, just as Tony's mobile rang.

Tony fished his phone out of his pocket and opened it, glancing at the caller ID. "Hey Abby." He said, grimacing as her loud music and screeching voice came through the phone. "I know, i know. I hit a window again." He mumbled.

He pulled the phone away as Abby started yelling again.

"Abby, calm down! Gibbs came over and then called Ducky and then Ziva and McGee turned up and it's now public knowledge about my wings." Tony was silent as Abby talked for a little bit then said, "Nah, come over later, it's a little crowded at the moment. Yep. OK, see ya later Abby."

"Abby knows?" Ziva asked, curious.

"Yeah, she's known for a while. It wasn't that I couldn't trust you guys, I just didn't know how'd you react to the news that I'm a mutant. And I didn't want to screw up my job." Tony said, not looking up from the floor, a little awkward with the company and conversation.

"Don't worry about it Anthony. I must get back, I left Mr. Palmer to do an autopsy alone. Keep your stitches dry, and I'll come by tomorrow night to check on them. I don't need to tell you to leave your wings out?" Ducky warned.

"Nah, thanks Ducky, for coming down here and patching me up." Tony said, waving goodbye.

"McGee, back to the office. Ziva, stay here with DiNozzo to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Tony, rest up and get back to work soon. I'll tell the Director some excuse for the both of you." Gibbs barked, walking out the apartment. "McGee, say goodbye, you've got 5 minutes."

"Tony, I hope you get better." McGee said, before scampering out after Gibbs like a little puppy.

Tony sighed and scoffed, "Well McGee's scared off now."

"You know the man, give him a couple of days, he has no issue with your wings, just with change." Ziva told Tony, shutting the door.

"You don't have to stay." Tony told.

Ziva shrugged, "There is no way you can order take-out and pay without the delivery boy seeing and there isn't any food in your fridge."

"Thanks." Tony muttered.

Ziva moved to stand in front of Tony and gently stroked a feather. "They are soft." Ziva muttered, not realising she even spoke out loud.

Tony reached around to the other wing and plucked a feather out. Tony offered it to Ziva who took it and examined it intensely, obviously enthralled by it.

"They're beautiful." She told him, smiling at her.

Tony tensed up and moved away. "Sorry," he muttered, moving to his kitchen, straightening furniture and photo frames as he went.

Ziva gripped his wrist to stop him. "Why are you sorry, and what are you avoiding with me?"

"I," Tony started to say, before sighing. "I'm a freak, there's nothing beautiful about that."

"You aren't a freak. Your father was wrong." Ziva told him angrily, assuming his father had seen the wings and hated him for it. Ziva stepped towards Tony, and hugged him gently, careful of his wounds. Tony hugged her back, burying his face into the crook of her neck. Moments later, his shoulders began shaking and Ziva felt tears soaking her shirt. Ziva rubbed his back gently, avoiding wounds. Ziva's fingers explored Tony's back, tracing the area where the wings joined his back, intrigued by the wings.

Tony soon stepped away. "I'm sorry." Tony muttered again.

"I thought Gibbs' had a rule against apologising?" Ziva asked, not at all upset over him crying.

"I'm not Gibbs, he's not here, and it's OK to apologise to a friend when you mean it." Tony said, moving to get a drink of water. "Drink?" he asked, gesturing to the fridge with a wing.

"No thank you. You are having water?" Ziva asked, expecting him to have something stronger. A lot stronger.

"When my wings are out, my body's a lot more sensitive. This means heightened senses, emotions, thoughts, movements and stomach." Tony shrugged.

"You are moving differently, more graceful." Ziva commented.

"Why thank you Ziva, you noticed how I move?" Tony asked with a suggestive smirk on his face.

"It is rather hard to ignore your movement, you have rather large wings sticking out, knocking into everything." Ziva teased.

"I am not knocking anything!" Tony protested, spinning round to glare at her as he had been walked to the couch. "Come on, we'll have a Lord of the Rings marathon." Tony gestured for her to sit on the couch, as he set up the DVDs. Once the movie had started, he laid down on the floor on his stomach carefully, resting his head on a pillow.

"Comfortable?" Ziva asked, "Do you want a blanket or something?"

"I don't feel the cold like you do, especially with my wings out. I can withstand colder temperatures, my body adapted to survive the wind currents while flying." Tony shrugged slightly, his wings also shifting.

"OK, if you need something just ask." Ziva settled back into the couch as they sat back and watched as the opening credits started.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**It's just a oneshot thingy I wrote, I had the idea and wanted to get it out. Please review!**


End file.
